A Case of Ed
"A Case of Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 4 and the 95th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is led to believe she has a terrible disease and has a few hours to live and Ed and Eddy pester a grounded Kevin. Plot Eddy feels very lucky in this episode because Kevin has been grounded. Since Kevin is stuck indoors he can only glare and threaten from his window at home as Eddy and Ed torment him right outside his window. Ed and Eddy toilet-papered every flat surface available. Jimmy walks by and tries to turn back, but Eddy catches him and both Eddy and Ed have a toast to this. Jimmy warns he is in big trouble for what he is doing, but Eddy doesn't care because Shovel Chin can't tell on them because he is grounded. In the midst of this dubious fun Edd returns from the library where they were having a sale on a lot of very strange books. Ed is interested by some of the titles, but Eddy's more interested in messing with Kevin, until Edd reads out a couple of symptoms refering to some strange disease called "Lackadaisycathro Disease" from one of her books and Ed and Eddy remark that they sound familiar. Edd admits that the symptoms do sound a lot like her but she is sure they're just coincidental. But Eddy knows just how gullible Double D can be and can't resist messing with her about it. One symptom soon leads to another. All of a sudden, her knees start to shake, and she tells Eddy that she thinks she has the dreaded Lackadaisycathro Disease. She gets an ice pack, turns white, takes a thermometer, and adorns a medical robe all because of the symptoms. With Eddy's assistance, Dr. Ed tells Edd that she has the Lackadaisycathro disease and that she'll live until lunchtime that day. This all has Edd convinced that this is her last day on earth, and Edd goes away crying, Ed stays behind and cries but Eddy points out that Edd isn't sick, to which Ed replies " That's some good T.V. right there." As Edd wanders about weeping and writing her will, she gives away all her worldly possessions because she thinks she's dying but Nazz explains to Edd that she's been had. As Edd realizess he isn't sick and she seems furious. Eddy and Ed are laughing at Kevin's expense when they literally put a brick barrier around his house, laughing until they are about to burst, but an infuriated Edd scolds them for making Edd believe she was expiring. Eddy tries to use rage as another symptom, but Kevin's let out of his curfew early for good behavior and decides he can get his revenge by beating Ed and Eddy but Ed and Eddy escape to Eddy's house and still taunt at Kevin because he can't get in, until Edd helps Kevin by giving him Eddy's spare housekey. Kevin finally gets his revenge and Edd decides to add symptoms to Ed's and Eddy's "treatment". Memorable Quotes *'Edd': up a book "Nocturnal burrowing insects." Ed: "Cool!" Edd: another book "The Enchanted Spleen." Ed: "Compelling!" Edd: Ed a third book "Scores of Spores." Ed: "I can relate!" Edd: book number 4 "One hundred and one Latin party jokes." Ed: "Do tell." ---- *'Edd': up a heavy looking book "The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases. This looks edifying. Listen to this, Ed. The Lackadaisycathro Disease. Symptoms include the rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness and an abnormal fixation to head wear…" trails off Ed: "That sounds resembling! 'Cause it sounds like… uh…" Eddy: "It sounds like Sockhead, bonehead!" ---- *'Rolf': about the microscope Double D gave him "A peanut smasher?" Edd: she laments "OH, ROLF! YOU'RE SO UNEDUCATED!" ---- *'Eddy': "Nice shorts, Romeo." D tries to cover her noticable underwear showing by covering it with her hospital gown Ed: the trembling Edd "Please, rest your buttocks." ---- *'Edd': "Tell me the truth, doctor. How long have I for this world?" Ed: "Um… till lunch?" camera zooms in, the background turns red, and Edd gets a horrified look on her face ---- *'Edd': "Oh, Double D, I knew thee well!" away sobbing while Eddy is laughing at his own trick on Double D's "death" Ed: at Double D's "final" life: "Poor Double D!" Eddy: "Double D ain't really sick, lumux! Remember?" Ed Double D's not dying: "That's some good T.V. right there." ---- *'Edd': with Ed and Eddy's prank on her "ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES!?" Eddy: "Hang on there, Hamlet!" and Ed continue laughing at the brick wall they built around Kevin's house Ed:'' about the brick wall and Kevin stuck inside'' "Too rich, huh Double D?" Edd: "LISTEN TO ME!" Eddy: laughing "How can we not?" Edd: the "Kick Me" sign that Eddy put on her earlier "This was found in my body! YOU HAD ME BELIEVE I WAS EXPIRING!" ---- *'Ed': fear of seeing Kevin "SPONGE STAMPEDE!" ---- *'Eddy: '"NO! NOT THE FACE, KEV!" *'Edd': happily from her medical book as the spectacle of Kevin working out his anger on her two friends goes on in the background "Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder - symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end, and the rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego. Heheheh. Trivia/Goofs *'Running Gags:' #Ed and Eddy repeatedly pranking Kevin throughout the episode # Ed and Eddy tricking Edd by telling her that she has more symptoms on the disease he believes she has. *Ed was seen with four toes but all the characters have three toes. *Look closely: When Edd is giving his stuff to the kids (except Kevin) you can see Nazz and Sarah with four toes. *These are the pranks Ed and Eddy pulled on Kevin: #They used toilet paper to almost cover his house. #Eddy rang Kevin's doorbell until he came out, and when he was about to punch Eddy, Eddy reminded him he can not do that outside because he was grounded. #Ed tempted him by doing a puppet-like show with his toes (there were faces drawn on the said toes). #Eddy showed his butt to Kevin (by taking off his pants in front of Kevin's face), and he almost puked. #Kevin's House (Except the roof) was completely covered with bricks. *The pile of toilet paper rolls that Ed and Eddy were using to vandalize Kevin's house vanishes by the time of Jimmy and Edd's arrivals to the scene. *Despite it being blocked from viewers, this marks the second time Eddy shows his bare bottom to anyone. However, Eddy does this on purpose, just to gross out Kevin. *Ed broke the fourth wall by saying, "That's some good T.V. right there." *The name "Cathro" from Lackadaisycathro Disease is derived from Ken Cathro, a worker on the show. *Kevin also may have ambitions to own a motorcycle in the future as he has many pictures of them hanging on his wall. *It seems Kevin keeps a goldfish in his bedroom. *During the episode, Edd's knees were stuck together. *Edd doesn't get anything, but she gets the placebo effect. *It is never revealed why Kevin got grounded and also marks the second episode where someone is seen grounded. The first time was 3 Squares and an Ed, in this case, the person who was grounded would be Ed. **Interestingly, both episodes don't seem to explain what both characters did to get grounded in the first place. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *If you look closely during the scene where they show Kevin's room, you can see a poster that says "Bikini Babes" in his room. That name on the poster is similar to the magazine that Kevin reads! *It was unknown how Kevin got out of his house when it is completely bricked up with cement and therefore would have blocked all the entrances and exits to the house (doors and windows otherwise). *Eddy has a spare key to his house with a disco ball keychain attached to it. (somehow Double D has it.) *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *The glasses Nazz was wearing near the end of the episode looked like those fashion glasses from "It's Way Ed". *There are no scams in this episode. *Oddly enough Edd believes Ed's (forged) medical knowledge which is odd since most of the time he would not believe whatever Ed claimed is real and actually true. Lackadaisycathro Disease Symptoms *Rationalizing of mundane circumstances *Habitual cleanliness *An abnormal fixation to headwear *Weakness in the lower extremities Gallery File:Kevs_kitchen.jpg|Kevin, trying to unlock the cookie jar. Eddy and jimmy with soda.jpg|"Have a soda Curly Locks." File:Till_lunch?.jpg|Umm… till lunch? File:Eddy_pantsless.jpg|''Whoa-ho-ho! I am beginning to turn into a werewolf Eddy!'' File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822615-1141-822.jpg|Ed and Eddy inside Eddy's house trying to get him in trouble. File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822648-1138-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy inside Eddy's house File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822654-1139-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy dancing inside Eddy's house imagesCABCZ3L5.jpg|Eddy making fun of Kevin. Edd it's ill.jpg|Edd "sick" with Lackadaisycathro disease. Kevs room.jpg|Kevin is grounded and standing in his room Video BddcWBjUt7s Case of Ed Case of Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten